


Old Friends

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Divorce, Drabble, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David runs into an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Friends (#256 Crumple)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place several years post series. I wanted to try something a little different. Your feelings on this please.

They met in a DC hotel bar on separate errands. Her hair was bobbed and her finger bare. Her body was softer from two babies, spending the holidays with their father. David still found her stunning.

They ordered drinks and laughed about the good old days.

They went back to her room both too old for coy pretense.

David fell between her thighs, drinking her until she shuddered and cried out beneath him.

Then he slid in. Warm and wet David poured himself in slow, lingering in the moment, before crumpling over her, and laying his head against her breasts.


	2. Goodnight Kiss (#294 Kid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amita kisses her children goodnight.

Amita blew soft kisses down the phone. She listened to the sounds of blankets being tucked and lights switching off. David's large warm hands settled on her shoulders. She leaned back against his body.

“So how are you doing?” Charlie asked half whispering.

“I'm okay. How are the kids?”

“They miss you.”

“I miss them too.”

“Don's taking them to Disneyland tomorrow.”

“Oh lord, well, take pictures.”

“He will. Are you being careful out there?”

Amita chuckled. “Yes mother.”

“Sorry. I'll let you go.”

“I'll call tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

“Bye”

Amita set her phone aside. David’s lips ghosted down her neck.


	3. A Familiar Spark (#238 Spark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DC has been good to David

DC had been good to David. He levitated up the internal ladder, especially once he found a couple of eager young mathematicians working out of Georgetown. People told him he shouldn't have spent so many years in LA but he didn't regret it. It was six years he thought of fondly. But the spark that flared between him and Amita in that bar still came as a surprise. He knew he'd been too busy ladder climbing to care much about his social life so when Amita suggested they go to her room he said yes.

That was a month ago.

David could hear his dishwasher running in the other room as Amita said goodnight to her children.

She leaned back against his body. He resisted licking her neck until she finished talking with Charlie and hung up the phone.

He cupped her breasts as they lay full in his hands. She sighed and tilted her head back for a kiss which David easily gave.

He slid his hands down her body slipping them between her soft thighs and into damp curls.

She managed to reach behind him and grab his ass.

David chuckled into their kiss, that spark becoming familiar.


End file.
